1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automated systems for determining optimal parking locations in a parking area to minimize the searching time a driver spends looking for a parking space and to identify the most appropriate parking area for a specified destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parking can be a frustrating task, particularly in a large parking area with multiple levels. A driver""s view of a parking area is limited at any time by the driver""s low elevation and the occultation of vehicles. Drivers must usually resort to driving around for some time looking for a space. Also, ideally, drivers know the part of a parking area in which they should park given their ultimate destination, whether it be a store at a mall, a terminal at an airport, or a gate at a stadium. However, often the driver does not know the best place to park, apart from the availability of space, which the driver can find by hunting.
Surveillance systems are known in which images from remote cameras are gathered in a specific location and monitored by human observers. Also known are automated systems for face-recognition, gesture recognition for control of presentation devices, such as, audio visual presentation equipment or a speaker-following video camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,830, which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein in its entirety, describes a system for monitoring the movement of people in a shopping mall, in the vicinity of an ATM machine, or in other public spaces, using acoustical signals. The system detects acoustical echoes from a generator and indicates abnormal conditions. For example, movement may be detected at night in a secure area and an alarm generated. Also, by providing vertical threshold detection, the system may be used to distinguish adults and children. Movement may be detected by identifying patterns of holes and peaks in return echoes. The applications contemplated are detection of shoplifting, queues, running people, shopper headcount, disturbances or emergencies, and burglary.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,029 describes a system that uses cameras for billing vehicle users in a parking lot. The invention includes providing indicia for a toll parking location and unique indicia for a vehicle to be positioned in that parking location. The user notifies a remote central control unit the location indicia, the vehicle unique indicia, and the start time of parking the vehicle in the location. Later, the user notifies the remote central control unit of the vehicle unique indicia, and the finish time of parking the vehicle in the location. The remote central control unit then assesses a fee to the user for the duration of time the vehicle occupied the parking location. A method of monitoring parked vehicles to assure compliance with toll parking regulations is also disclosed. A camera device with an optical character recognition capability photographs the vehicle indicia, transmits data to and receives data from the remote central control unit to ensure vehicle compliance with regulations. A ticket is issued to those vehicles violating the parking regulations. The camera device also makes a pictorial record of the violation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,942, which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth in its entirety herein, describes a parking guidance and management system. The system provides graphical information regarding the relative availability of parking spaces within a parking garage or other large facility. The system relies on a video image sensing system wherein each space in the facility is monitored by a camera to determine whether or not it is occupied. A single camera may be used to determine the status of a plurality of spaces. The information is displayed at strategically located displays along the way to available spaces.
There is a need in the art for a mechanism for detecting information about the locations of free parking spaces and for conveying appropriate information to a driver upon arrival at a parking facility. There is a further need for using free parking space information together with destination information to advise a river of where to go in a parking facility.
Briefly, one or more video cameras are placed in parking area so as to image scenes in which cars are parked. The scenes are analyzed to determine information such as the areas with the highest density of free parking space, the number of cars searching in a given area, the traffic flow in the parking facility, etc. This information is analyzed and used to help guide drivers to the most convenient parking space for their destination.
According to various embodiments, the invention may provide a printed map of a parking facility indicating where the free spaces are located. It can accept an indication of the user""s destination, such as a terminal or store, and indicate the best locations based on both space availability and distance to the destination. Rather than illustrate free spaces on a space-by-space basis, preferably, the map shows space density to indicate where most of the spaces can be found.
User interfaces may be fixed or portable. The navigation information may be delivered via a website, permitting users to employ their own wireless terminals. Data may be displayed as a real-time map with an overlay of symbols indicating traffic flow, congestion, empty space density, and other information. Alternatively, a map may be distorted to illustrate the travel time between locations based on current traffic flow. Also, alternatively, the real-time data may be displayed as a short message making recommendations based on indicated desires, such as, the destination of the user.
The invention will be described in connection with certain preferred embodiments, with reference to the following illustrative figures so that it may be more fully understood. With reference to the figures, it is stressed that the particulars shown are by way of example and for purposes of illustrative discussion of the preferred embodiments of the present invention only, and are presented in the cause of providing what is believed to be the most useful and readily understood description of the principles and conceptual aspects of the invention. In this regard, no attempt is made to show structural details of the invention in more detail than is necessary for a fundamental understanding of the invention, the description taken with the drawings making apparent to those skilled in the art how the several forms of the invention may be embodied in practice.